


Bonding Trip Attempt

by lovely_bloodcry



Series: Domestic Life Attempt [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pearlnet, Pearlnet Bomb, here comes a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is about to find out that Pearl has grown more than she shows. Steven only wanted to help and Garnet thought she was doing the right thing. And Greg?  Well's he's just along for the ride. Jasper just doesn't plan her attacks through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Trip Attempt

"Pearl! Pearl!" Steven yelled as he burst through the door panting. He was so excited that he ran all the way here.

Pearl was in the kitchen cooking with Garnet. Well Garnet was just watching her cook. "What is it Steven?" She asked putting down her mixing bowl. She gave him a quick look over to make sure he was ok.

He bounced on his toes to excited to stay still. "Pack your bags or pack yourself!" He cheered twirling around.

"Huh?" Pearl asked glancing at Garnet for help but Garnet only shrugged.

"We're going on a road trip !" Steven said as he ran up his stairs to pack hi sown bag.

"Oh!" Pearl said clasping her hands together. "That's wonderful! I haven't been there in ages." Pearl turned excited to Garnet. "We could spend the day with Steven and then go out for a night on the town by ourselves." She said hopefully. She saw a smirk come across Garnet's face before Steven came back downstairs in a rush.

"Whoa! Garnet can't come. It's just for me, you, and dad." Steven explained.

Pearl frowned as she turned to him. "What? I don't see a reason why she can't come. Plus with the three of us it'll just seem weird." Pearl said grimacing as if the mere thought unsettled her.

"Just trust me ok?" He said coming over and grabbing her hand.

"Wait a minute Steven!" Pearl said lightly tugging at her hand. "I want Garnet to come."

"It's ok I'll be here when the two of you get back." Garnet said. She gave Pearl a thumbs up as she adjusted her shades.

"Um well ok." Pearl said giving her a confused look as she finally let Steven pull her out of the door. She sighed this isn't what she wanted but she trusted the other gem.

Said gem didn't move until the other two where down on the beach. She groaned putting her head into her hands. She hoped she was making the right decision. Future vision was a pain sometimes.

Pearl rolled her eyes at the joke Greg just told Steven that had the boy doubling over laughing. It's not that she disliked Greg anymore. She was just confused on why she was here. If Greg wanted to talk to her then he could of just did so like he usually does. Then Steven refused to let Garnet come along. Which didn't sit right with her. She wanted to show the gem a good time and make light of the no sleeping instead of what they usually did.

"Hey Pearl are you ok? You're turning blue." Steven said reaching up to poke her cheeks. She swatted his little hand away.

"I'm fine Steven. Let's just hurry this up." Pearl said as she got into the fan.

Steven laughed closing the door behind him. "Whatever you say Pearl. Dad let's get this show on the road." Steven said buckling his seat beat. He made Pearl do the same even though she was a gem. He would avoid poofing if possible.

"You got it kiddo!" Greg said as she started the van pulling out onto the street.

"Here let's play some tunes." Steven said passing up his favorite CD.

Greg looked at the disk and groan. He spared Pearl a quick look before popping it in. "I'm sorry Pearl but the kid loves it." He said knowing how much the gem's hated his music.

Pearl was about to ask what he was talking about when Greg's voice came out of the speakers. She groaned hitting her head against the dashboard. She contemplated jumping out of the van but that would only trouble Steven. She turned her head and watched the clouds as they drove along. Another thought to bang her head against the dashboard came up but she only sighed. It wouldn't be enough to get her out of this miserable van and back home. So she closed her eyes and let Steven's singing take her away to a better places. One that didn't have roses or war or a beach front but a blanket with staring gazing and hand holding. 

* * *

"Pearl were here!" Steven said shaking her.

She grunted as she got up. "And where exactly is here?" She asked flowing the boy outside of the van.

"Empire city!" Steven said proudly as he waved his hands around to the busy city. Pearl looked around amazed at just how much the city had changed soince she last been there.

"Yeah Steven wanted to come here once I told him about it." Greg said explained more as he got the luggage out.

Pearl for her part just wished she had someone to experience it with. She let herself get pulled into a the giant hotel where she assumed they would be staying. And for the rest of the day she let Steven drag her around, put her in a suit, and attempt to get her alone with Greg. Every time she got out of it but Steven would just try again and her patience was wearing thin.

"Stop!" Pearl's fist banged against the wall. "Enough Steven!" She said glaring at the boy and his father.

"Pe-" Steven attempted with his hands out in surrender.

"No!" She yelled. "What is the matter of this!? Why do you keep trying to get me and Greg to talk?" She looked at Steven as if he grew two heads. Then she turned her cold eyes on Greg. "What is so important that you would go through all this trouble to talk to me?!" She shouted pointing a finger in his face.

"W-what no! I had no idea! I don't even know what's going on." Greg said pulling Steven back with him as he stepped back.

"Pearl I-I just thought this would help the two of you. Help you two move past mom." Steven tried to explain. He honestly was only trying to help them get over his mom and rely on each other.

"What!" Pearl hissed glare darkening.

"Pearl he only wanted to help." The voice of Garnet didn't even scare her but the other two did jump.

She only stepped around them coming to stand in front of her. "You knew?" Pearl's monotone voice drifted out into the room as she looked up into the shades.

"I saw only one future but it didn't go like this." Garnet said taking off her shades. Her eyes only got sadder when Pearl didn't even smile from the act. "I had to come along to see if it was going to be really happen. I don't want to lose you. Plus I thought it could help to."

Pearl stopped the hand that was going to cup her cheek and let it fall in between them. She blinked away the hurt that flashed across the others face. "Show me." The demand didn't have room for objections. And Garnet leaned down to kiss Pearl's gem but kissed her hand instead. "Interesting." Pearl said as she looked at her hand after the vision faded.

"So that's it huh?" The laugh that followed was dark and unamused. "Pearl isn't capable of deciding when something is over for herself." She balled her hand up. "But it is over isn't it?" She asked looking back up at Garnet who gasped.

Then she turned around to the other two. "It's over isn't it? You won and she chose you." Pearl said looking at Greg letting her eyes slide down to Steven. "And I've got to be here for her son. Your son." Pearl said glancing back up at Greg as she kneeled in front of Steven. She caressed his cheek and smiled softly even though he was crying.

"Pearl I'm sorry." He sobbed.

She chuckled dryly. "Steven you think you're the only one stuck in her shadow?" Pearl asked cocking her head to look at him in a new light. "Well I'm drowning in it."  She sighed as she stood up and gave herself some distance from them opening her jacket. She felt Garnet want to move but one look from her and she stayed in her place.

"You know nobody see's that I'm trying. I want to be over her. I want to forget about her. I want to be able to look at myself a different way but I can't Because every time I do someone seems to drag me back down. Like they want to tie me back down to her." She walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail. Eyes drawn back to Steven so she could drive the point in. "The love I had for Rose was unhealthy. Don't get me wrong I was in love with her but all in the wrong ways. I was devoted to her and obsessed with her. In the time that we met. She saved me. Made me feel brand knew. Made me feel like a real gem and not some decoration or voice when called upon. Everything I did I did for her. Everything I was I became for her. So it was easy for everyone to see where the obsession came from. Then I meet someone else. Someone who showed me real love but I didn't bother listening then. I kept it in the back of my mind however where it grew and developed. When Rose died I wanted to change. I wanted to be my own gem so I could love the right way. So that's what I have been doing. Building myself up. Getting to know the real me. What I like. What I don't. All without the influence of others."

She turned around and braced herself on the rail as she looked over the edge at the lively city. "I'm tired of hearing. Pearl can't do this or that, or that or this, or whatever. Just stop! Stop trying to tell me how to be me. How to live. I know what I want." Pearl said glaring over her shoulder at Garnet. "How long have you thought that you were second best?"

Garnet didn't say anything but gripped her arm tighter. She refused to look at the lifeless eyes that Pearl was showing her. "Did you honestly believe that I didn't love you with everything that I am?" Pearl asked pain evident in her voice.

"I'm not Rose. I thought-"

"Rose was different!" Pearl said as she whirled around fuming. "She owned me! I was **HER** Pearl! Don't any of you get that!? That is why I can not just give up over five thousands years of love! Of memories! Rose loved me when my own diamond barely saw me. She gave my the attention I craved since I first formed! She was my everything and slowly but surely I realized when she was gone that I was her nothing! She used me. I've done things that I never did before and never will without being shattered! Let me love her in that insane way and didn't stop me. She had a shield for Christ sake! But each time she let me take the hit. Step over my falling gem to finish off the enemy!" Pearl shouted as she kicked a vase into the side wall. "She let me fall into her trap of lies and secrets. Let me think I was special and above most things. When I was really underneath it all. She was a leader and ruler first. Then after the war is when she barely kept me around. Yeah she always got what she wanted. And what she wanted I thought was me but I was wrong. There would be man after man. Woman after woman. But she would always come back to her Pearl. They were like me really. Expect they were short lived and she kept me around only to come back when were gone. She made me wish I had a time as well. When she was gone I was free but that was scary. New. Uncharted but not unwanted. Just unlived with a way. So I didn't know what to expect with a life without her. No pain or more? Either way it wouldn't be felt. " Pearl was just staring at the broken mess she had just created against the wall before she looked away. Running a hand through her hair making a mess of it.

"Why can't you see that that is something I want to break free from? I loved Rose with everything that I had until there was nothing. Until I realized I had lost myself. I was in to deep to walk away. I needed a little help. Some one who wouldn't leave me behind. Never give up on me. And with their help I found my way back. Back to that love I kept hidden away and embraced it. Without doubt. Without worry. Without pain. And you still think that you're second best when you've been first and I just couldn't see it from the beginning."

Garnet trembled as she looked at Pearl. She couldn't hold back the tears if she tried. "I'm sorry."

Everyone but Pearl was crying. Pearl had cried enough. Had hurt enough that it didn't register fully to her anymore. "I know."

That hurt Garnet more than if Pearl had just struck her.

Pearl leaned back as she kicked that stupid hat away. She unbuttoned first two buttons of her shirt. She hopped up onto the rail with a grace others could only dream of. She breathed in the wind that greeted her. Glancing back over to the small group eyes stopping on her partner. "I'll see you back at the temple." She said before turning and stepping off the edge.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled rushing over when she saw Pearl falling.

Pearl however was gone lost in the city lights. Garnet fell to her knees as she came apart. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other tears flowing freely down there faces. 

_Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust_

Ruby stood up wiping her eyes as she reached for Sapphire's hand. Sapphire reached for it but jerked it back against her chest when Pearl's pained face flashed across her mind.

_Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust_

Ruby balled her hand up as it fell back to her side. Sapphire bit her lip as she stood up herself. They both looked at towards the city.

_Here comes a thought That might alarm you_

Everyone piled back into the van. Sapphire in the front and Steven in the back with a quiet Ruby.

_What someone said and how it harmed you_

Pearl said nothing as she jumped from roof top to roof top just trying to make it home. The city already ablur in her mind. 

_Something you did that failed to be charming Things that you said are suddenly swarming_

Steven sighed how had his plan failed liked this. Things wouldn't have ended up like this if they had just told him.

_And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch All these little things seem to matter so much_

Sapphire looked to Ruby as everyone got out of the van. She wanted to go to her but something was stopping her. Visions rocked her uncertain future so she covered her eye trying to block them out.

_That they confuse you That I might lose you_

She felt a hand pull her and she just followed. Knowing that gem through oh so many.

_Take a moment, remind yourself To take a moment and find yourself_

She let go of her eye to see that they where on the beach. "I'm sorry but it just hurts so much." Sapphire said squeezing the hand that held hers tighter.

_Take a moment and ask yourself If this is how we fall apart_

"Yeah I wonder is this what heart break feels like." Ruby said turning her blurry vision to her partner.

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_

Sapphire wiped her tears away.

_I_ _t's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Sapphire kissed her cheek.

_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_

"We'll get through this together." Sapphire said making Ruby smile and lean in for a kiss.

"Yeah together." Garnet said laid out on the sand.

_Here comes a thought_

Jasper broke free from the ocean screaming wildly.

_That might alarm me_

Garnet didn't have time to move so she just closed her eyes.

_What someone said and how it harmed me_

"Steven?" Garnet said opening her eyes to see him blocking the huge battle axe with his shield.

_Something I did that failed to be charming_

"Rose stay out of this!" Jasper yelled reeling back to strike again but Steven thrusted her back.

_T_ _hings that I said are suddenly swarming_

A laser blasted her away. "He will because you'll be fighting me." Pearl said throwing off her jacket.

_And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch_

Jasper roared as she charged in like a animal.

_All these little things seem to matter so much_

Pearl simply flipped over her grabbing her helmet and throwing her down the beach.

_That they confuse me_

Jasper caught herself and came back swinging at her.

_That I might lose me_

Pearl blocked it with her spear.

_Take a moment, remind yourself To take a moment and find yourself_

Pearl pushed her back enough to drop her spear and dodge the incoming attack. She pulled her swords out from her gem.

_Take a moment and ask yourself If this is how we fall apart_

She leapt in the air and went to strike. Jasper blocked it however but she stuck again and again.

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_

She went in with a attack of moves so precise and sharp Jasper couldn't see them.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Jasper instead closed her eyes and swung her sword. Pearl's planning didn't account for that and she got hit. Flying off into the small waves. 

_I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_

Jasper stood over her laughing ready to finish her off. Pearl pulled a spear from her gem and stabbed Jasper through the chest.

_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_

Jasper's sword fell from her grip as she fell forward on the spear. Pearl closed her eyes as the other gem poofed.  

_And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought_

She let the waves carry her in as the carried Jasper out. Steven and Garnet where at her side in a second.

_I_ _t's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

"Pearl you're hurt!" Steven cried as he looked her body over.

"Am I?" She chuckled looking past them to the sky.

_We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by_

"Pearl you need to poof." Garnet said eyes pleading to the small body beneath her.

_From here, from here, from here_

Pearl smiled sadly as she kept her eyes on the skies as she poofed.

_Take a moment to think of just_

"Garnet will she be ok?" Steven asked looking worriedly over to the other gem.

_Flexibility, love, and trust_

"I don't know." Garnet whispered as she carefully picked up the pearl.

_Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust_

"Will you be ok?" Steven asked embracing her as silent tears fell into his hair. 

* * *

Pearl reformed as the sun was coming up. She recognized immediately  that she was in Garnet's room. Garnet was sitting on the ground facing where her gem use to be. Pearl was about to lower herself down but froze when Garnet spoke.

"I told Steven." Garnet said looking up at her with a small smile. "I told him everything. When I fell in love with you. When you said you fell for me. Our first date. Our first kiss. Our first real love." Garnet laughed lightly but Pearl could tell it was to fill the air rather than her heart.

She sat down anyway. "What did he say?" Pearl asked having some sort of clue what would have thought. He cried because snakes had no arms for goodness sake. "

He was overjoyed and wants to apologize for trying to fix something that was already fixed." Garnet said her hands itching to touch Pearl but she settled for touching the floor. "He wanted to know why it was kept a secret. I told him that was my decision. As I didn't want to confuse him any more on gem relationships."

Pearl hummed watching the other gem. She could tell that she wanted to touch but was holding back.

"Pearl I'm sorry." Garnet said looking at her lost.

"It's ok. It was just a thought." Pearl tried to assure her reaching for her.

"No it's not!" Garnet yelled scrunching up her face as she shut her eyes. "I- We split up over this! I shouldn't have doubted you like that. But I couldn't help it with the way you still talk about Rose."

Pearl cupped her face and kissed her cheeks. "You have nothing to fear because I'm here. And you're here. All because we want this. Want each other" Pearl said smiling when she opened her eyes. "I love you so you have nothing to worry about. There's no one I want more than you and there's no where I would rather be than here with you."

Garnet buried her face in Pearl's neck as she hugged her close. She couldn't handle the love that Pearl was sending her way. "I don't deserve you."

Pearl pulled back and kissed her nose. "No I don't deserve either you. Or either of you." Pearl said taking her hands in hers. "I always knew you loved me but not enough to come apart and so much that it hurt to get back together." Pearl said sadly as she looked at the gems in Garnets hands.

Garnet laughed softly as she removed her hands from her grasp. She wrapped them around a small waist instead. "Flexibility, love, and trust."

Pearl wrapped her arms around her neck. "My afro goddess."

"Birdie." Garnet said kissing her nose making her giggle. Garnet thought she would never actually hear that again. 

* * *

Pearl knelt down so she could take on Steven's small body as he tackled her in a hug as he cried. She didn't think as soon as she stepped out of the temple she would see Steven and Greg. She smiled running a hand through his hair as she looked over to the picture of his mother. She shushed him as he started to ramble through his apologies.

"Your the one thing from your mother that I hope I never forget." Pearl whispered as she kissed his forehead.

Steven gave her the best watery smile he could manage. He knew what she meant. They all did. So he didn't question it when she pulled him close and he felt his shirt become wet. He just pulled her closer and returned what much of the hug his body could handle.

"I'm here and I love you." Steven told her.


End file.
